


Impulse

by q0428



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q0428/pseuds/q0428
Summary: Attention! Fem!Kira x AthrunThis is too much and too rough for me and if you think you do not have enough mental strength to accept this, please do not read.Again, please enter with care!!!!





	Impulse

The pain shot her from her head; blood runs down from her head to her chin, she tried to push Athrun away but to no vial, he was much stronger than her.

“Athrun, wake up! I’m Kira!” She screamed. She doesn’t want Athrun to do this; she doesn’t want Athrun to be like this.  
Her eyes become teary, she wanted to go home, and she doesn’t want this.  
Athrun tear open her clothes, leaving her with her lingerie. Her sob becomes louder.  
But it seems that Athrun was too drunk to register this, he locks her arms above her head, and leaned in trying to kiss her.  
She turned to a side, not letting Athrun to kiss her.  
But what she can do, when Athrun sucks her neck, licks her collarbone, unlocking her bra, and play with her chest.  
She cries, she cries for help, she was desperate for someone to help her right now.  
“Athrun, please don’t do this.”  
Athrun keep his lock on Kira’s arms with one hand, and the other caressing her breast, sucking on nipple, he earned a soft gasps when he bites softly on it.  
And he takes the chance to capture Kira’s lips, sliding his tongue inside Kira’s mouth, creating a line of saliva when he apart.

His emerald eyes were full of lust, looking at Kira’s.  
Even she could not refuse him, not when he looks so needy, not when he looks so scary.  
She let herself being toyed by him; touching her breast with harshness, sucking her stomach, and finally his fingers touches her most sensitive area.  
“Ah!” She let out a soft moan when his cold finger touches there, she knew she has been wet down there, and Athrun’s finger is not helping at all.  
Athrun removed her underwear, leaving her all naked. She shivered when her skin touches the cold floor.  
Athrun’s finger quickly finds his way to her entrance, drawing circles on it before he enters.  
Kira keep her lips tight when she feels Athrun’s finger is entering him; it feels good even though her conscious is telling her that this is wrong.  
His finger thrust in and out, sometimes brushing her soft spot intentionally; making her squirming.  
“Ah….Athrun..”  
She hissed. She regretted this, she never knew Athrun was so skillful and she’s losing it.  
Athrun uses his thumb, rubbing on her labia while keeping up with his finger thrusting, making her squirming even more.  
“Athrun….!”

That was it, she couldn’t hold it anymore. She came so hard that she had her mind blank for few seconds, but the sensation of Athrun’s finger thrusting in and out has not faded. She’s panting, moaning and moving her hips for more.  
And then Athrun moved he removed his pants and his underwear; Kira can see his manhood standing hard, ready for an intercourse.  
But she doesn’t know what she was thinking, she was not scared, nor was she anticipating.  
The blankness was still there, or she hit her head too hard, or it was the air-conditioner was not turned on that makes her head spin, she’s looking at Athrun.  
Looking at him raising her legs and placing it on his shoulders, looking at him positioning himself, looking at his eyes, and she felt it.  
The pain, the pain when Athrun’s thing tried to enter her; it was painful, yet she thought she can handle it.  
She could feel Athrun is breaking her hymen, she could feel Athrun is coming in deeper, she is having sex.  
She does not know when it is the end of it, she only knows at one point Athrun stopped coming deeper; and then Athrun moved his hips.  
Up and down, pulling in and out creating pain for her; yet she was not scared.

Why?

Kira looked at Athrun, who is enjoying himself, who is letting out small moans that could have been missed easily.  
Athrun’s thing is big, it is breaking up her entrance.  
She looked at Athrun, and before long, she realize the pain gone.  
All left is the feeling of Athrun’s thing rubbing her insides; and it feels good.  
It is comfortable, as if her insides are begging him to move faster, harsher.  
And so, she tells him; and Athrun moved faster; sometimes deep sometimes shallow.  
It a different feeling, Kira moaned.  
What is it? Am I getting aroused?  
Kira doesn’t know; her brain doesn’t think. She only feels.  
She does not know how long it is, before a warm sensation hit her in her womb, making her moan.  
Kira pants, her mind was left wandering on the tingles she feels down there, and then he was moving again.  
She doesn’t know when it ends; she doesn’t know when she falls asleep as well.

 

The first thing that registered in her brain when she woke up is Athrun, who’s sleeping peacefully on her.  
It was already in the morning as she could see the sun shining brightly across the room.  
It seems like a hotel room, but when was they here?  
She doesn’t know.  
And when she tried to move herself, she can feel the numbness in her legs; and there’s Athrun’s thing she accidentally rubbed against.  
So what now? I will get pregnant?  
Even though she regained her conscious, Kira does not know what to think.  
She continues to stare at Athrun’s face until her eyes got tired, and her vision got black.


End file.
